FEAR
by KirstenCowen
Summary: When Kirsten starts being stalked how far will Ryan go to protect his newfound mother?
1. Phone Call

**__**

Kirsten Cowen awoke to her husband shaking her violently by the shoulders. "Honey wake up!", Sandy Cowen commanded of his wife. "Huh?", she responded sitting straight up in bed. "What's wrong? Are Seth and Ryan ok?" She found herself already out of bed and getting dressed when Sandy stopped her. "The boys are fine", Sandy assured her. "Then what's wrong?", Kirsten asked in confusion. "Nothing, besides the fact that you were having a nightmare", her husband replied. "Oh", Kirsten said feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. Sandy's face burst out in a grin. It was all he could do to keep from laughing. "You know what?", Sandy said pulling his wife into a hug. "What?", Kirsten asked leaning back against her husband's broad chest. "I love you", he said. "I love you too", Kirsten responded.

The next morning Kirsten found herself waking up to an empty bed. "Great", Kirsten said spotting the note her husband had left telling her he had to work all day. "Guess this means I'm stuck with the guys." When Kirsten finally made her way downstairs she found the boys sitting on the sofa watching reruns of the Simpson's. How educational she thought to herself. Finally the boys noticed her standing there and smiled. "Hey Mom", Seth said his eyes still focused on the TV. "Hey Seth", she responded. "Morning Mrs. Cowen", Ryan said turning his whole attention towards Kirsten. "Morning", she responded with a smile. "You guys hungry?" "Ummm…that would be a definite yes", Seth said finally focusing his attention on his mom. "Ryan?", Kirsten asked. "Sounds good to me Mrs. Cowen", he responded. "Ok, you boys wash up and I'll be back with food soon", Kirsten said walking into the kitchen. "Ok Mom!", Seth yelled back. Kirsten had just put the pop tarts in the toaster when the phone rang. "Hello?", Kirsten said picking up the phone. "Hello Kirsten", a dark voice spoke from the other line. "Remember me?"


	2. Getting Worried

**__**

Kirsten waited a few seconds before finally answering the mans question. "No, I don't believe I do", she replied. "Who is this?" Their was a slight pause on the other end before the man answered. "Let me give you a hint….you've got a nice swerve on you lady", the voice replied. Kirsten froze. It was the guy from the jail cell. "But how?", Kirsten asked a hint of panic in her voice. "I just got out yesterday on parole. It's amazing how much acting good can get you." Kirsten took a deep breath. "What do you want?", she finally managed to choke out. "You", the voice said. "No", Kirsten said feeling her knees go weak. "Oh yes", the man said. "I'll be watching you." The phone clicked and he was gone. Kirsten, whose face was growing paler by the second, just stood there in complete shock. Finally, the boys walked in and she came out of her trance. 

"Hey Mom, is the food done ye…", Seth cut off in mid sentence when he noticed his mother's appearance. "Mom, are you ok?", Seth asked genuine concern lacing his voice. "I…I'm fine", Kirsten said not wanting to worry Seth. "Just tired that's all." "Ok", Seth said dismissing it as his mom really being tired and sat down at the table with Ryan. "So…food?", Seth asked again getting hungrier by the second. "It's coming Seth!", Kirsten yelled in a playful tone. "be patient." "Ok ok", Seth replied. "Sorry." Ryan just rolled his eyes at Seth and focused his attention onto Kirsten. Normally she didn't act so spaced out and quite frankly, it was beginning to scare him. Before Ryan had a chance to think anymore about it his thoughts were interrupted by Kirsten setting two plates down in front of the boys. "Eat up!", she said with a fake smile. Ryan however was the only one who noticed this. Seth was to busy digging into his food to even notice what was going on with his mom. 

Ten minutes later the boys were done. Seth had already started his way up the steps but stopped when he noticed Ryan wasn't behind him. "Ryan man, where are you?", he called down the staircase. Ryan, who was still in the kitchen turned around at the 

sound of Seth's voice. "Be right there man", he shouted back. "You go on." "Ok!", Seth shouted back running into his bedroom. Finally Ryan found himself alone with Kirsten. He didn't want to look to nosy so he played it cool by pretending he had stayed to wash the dishes. "Oh Ryan, you don't have to do that", Kirsten said spotting Ryan filling the sink with water. "I'll wash them." Ryan shook his head. "That's ok", he replied. "I wanted to talk to you about something anyway. "Oh ok", Kirsten replied. "What about?" Ryan sighed. "About whoever was on the phone."


	3. A shadow in the night

Kirsten froze, "How'd you know I was on the phone?", she asked in a calm matter. 

"Well, the phone did ring", Ryan replied.

"Oh", Kirsten said. "that was just a business partner of mine calling to discuss something about a house I'm remodeling."

"If it was just a business partner how come you looked scared as hell when Seth and I walked in for breakfast?", Ryan asked.

"I…I did?", Kirsten replied trying to act clueless to the matter.

"Yes", Ryan replied simply, "you did."

"Oh, well it was probably just a shocked look. The house I was remodeling has been set to be bulldozed this afternoon and I wasn't aware of that until Sherrie, my partner, told me.", Kirsten said trying to put on her best innocent expression.

"OK", Ryan sighed still not believing her, "whatever you say." With that Ryan left the room leaving Kirsten standing there all alone. 

Kirsten shook her head in frustration. She hated lying to Ryan but she didn't want him to get involve. He'd already been through to much in his life. He didn't need to be worrying about her right now anyway. It was probably just a prank call anyway. After finishing her thoughts up Kirsten turned towards the sink and began to wash dishes. She didn't even notice the figure watching her through the kitchen window.

Meanwhile, upstairs Ryan and Seth were busy playing Nintendo.

"Oh man, no fair!", Seth shouted at the screen.

Ryan chuckled at his friend. Seth was so funny when it came to video games. "What's the matter?", Ryan joked. "The high and mighty king of video games is actually loosing?"

"Very funny", Seth said punching Ryan in the arm playfully. 

Ryan nodded making one last move to win the game, "It is funny, isn't it!", he said.

"Yeah Yeah", Seth said getting up and turning the game off. "Just wait until tomorrow Chino", he replied falling down onto his bed and yawning. 

Ryan smiled at his friend and walked out onto the balcony to get some air. He scanned his surroundings and took in a breath of fresh air. He finally had a home, and a family. Ryan's happy thoughts were cut short though by a figure crouching in the bushes. "What the…?", Ryan said aloud. He then saw the figure approaching the kitchen window and realized what was going on. "Kirsten!", he yelled racing down the steps towards the kitchen, praying she was ok.


	4. Are you ok?

"Kirsten!", Ryan yelled out again pummeling into the kitchen. "You in here?"

Seeing no sign of his newfound mom he began to panic. He shook his head telling himself to not get so worked up and ran into the living room. He sighed a breath of relief when he saw Kirsten lying asleep on the couch. "Thank god", he whispered walking over towards Kirsten. He really didn't want to wake her but he had to make sure she was ok so he began to shake her lightly by the shoulders. "Kirsten, wake up, it's Ryan.", he said.

Kirsten moaned and opened her eyes to see Ryan standing over her. "Ryan?", she asked to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Yeah", Ryan said. "It's me."

Kirsten wiped her eyes and sat up. "What is it? Are you alright?", Kirsten asked in her motherly tone. 

"Yeah", Ryan said. "I just wanted to make sure you were."

"What're you talking about Ryan?", Kirsten said now fully awake. "Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"I dunno", Ryan replied shyly. I just had a bad feeling and needed to check on you."

Kirsten, touched by Ryan's concern for her smiled & hugged Ryan. "Thanks sweetie, I'm fine though. You should probably go back to bed. It's late."

Ryan nodded. "Yea, it is", he agreed & began to walk up the steps. He stopped halfway when he realized Kirsten wasn't following him. "Kirsten?", he called out turning around to see that she had lied back down on the couch. "Aren't you coming up?", he asked.

"Nah", Kirsten yelled back. "I'm waiting for Sandy to get home. He should be here in another hour or so."

"Oh, ok", Ryan replied. "Call me if you need me?", he said.

Kirsten, realizing that Ryan wasn't going to drop this whole worried act, nodded & said that she would.

Ryan, satisfied that Kirsten was ok, rounded the corner into Seth's bedroom & laid himself down on Seth's couch. He closed his eyes & drifted to sleep. He had absolutely no idea of what horror was to come.


	5. Note from Author

I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to finish the story FEAR. I wish I could but I just have to much on my plate right now and wouldn't be able to take the time out from my day to write chapters for this story. However, if someone would like to pick up the story and continue it that would be great! Well, once again I'm sorry, I hope you understand, thanx! J 


	6. 6

Hey Everyone! I finally have free time again, & with the second season coming up in Nov. I've been inspired to continue on where I left off. I'm working on the next chapter now, & I'll post it Friday or Saturday if people are interested. Until then, bye!


	7. Note from Author

Hello All,

I know I said that I was going to start updating again awhile back, but I was having a LOT of things going on in my life I totally forgot about this story. I am "officially" promising this time to update within 2 weeks time. I will prob. Get the update in this weekend, but I'm not positive. Once again, thanks for your understanding patience.


End file.
